The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It Wedding Time
by Kamibear
Summary: Nick and Miley's wedding is getting closer. With many relationships going on around her, will it all be too much? Will she crack? Some people you never expected will try to ruin her big day. Will she finally get to become Mrs. Grey or not? Sequal to TNG2.
1. Chapter 1: New Faces and New Embraces

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

Chapter 1: New Faces and New Embraces

_Feel the funs just begun  
Come on dance everyone  
(Let's get crazy!)  
It's an invitation  
To every nation_

_  
Oh, oh, yeah  
Oh, oh, yeah_

_  
(Let's get crazy!) Crazy!  
(Get up and dance)  
Take swing, do your thing  
Its worth taking a chance  
Let's get crazy!  
Yeah, just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy!_

"Thank you, everyone! I love you all!" I ran off stage.

"Great job, Hannah!" Lilly hugged me.

"Good job." Oliver smiled at me.

"Hey, Hannah." I turned around and was engulfed by arms. I knew who it was right away by the familiar smell of Nick.

"Hey, Nick." I hugged him back. We pulled apart.

"You were great out there." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Yo Hannah." I turned around. Kevin and Joe were walking up to us. I noticed Lilly tense when she saw Joe. Joe totally ignored her.

"Hey guys."

"I want you guys to meet my new girlfriend, Demi." It was then that I noticed a girl was standing next to him. I smiled at her.

"Hey Demi." She smiled at me.

"Hi." I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in Lilly's face.

We got into the limo and went to my house. I had to stay dressed as Hannah because of Demi. All of us sat on my couch. Nick had his arm around me. Joe and Demi were holding hands. Lilly made sure she was as far away from Joe as possible on the couch. We were watching TV. Around ten, we all started to fall asleep. Nick was the last one to stay. I had my head on his shoulder and he was resting his head on mine. We were both about to fall asleep.

"Maybe I should go," he mumbled sleepily.

"No, no. Not yet."

"Okay." In the next minute, we had fallen asleep.

In the morning, I woke to the smell of breakfast. I lifted my head up sleepily. Nick was still on my couch. He was still asleep, too. I laughed a little and got up slowly so that I didn't wake him. I walked into the kitchen. My daddy was making breakfast.

"Hey, honey. Glad to see that you're finally awake." I smiled and looked at the clock on the microwave. It was ten. The concert must have made me really tired. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay." I turned around and walked back to the couch. Nick was still asleep. I sat down and waited for him to wake up. I leaned my head on his shoulder again. Finally, he started to wake up. I lifted my head up. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, Miley."

"Hey, Nick."

"Breakfast is ready." Nick and I stood up and went to go eat breakfast.

After breakfast, he had to leave and Lilly and Oliver came over. I was sitting next to Lilly and she was in the middle. We were watching TV, being bored. She sighed.

"What should we do today?" she asked. I shrugged.

"How about the movies?" Oliver offered.

"Yeah. What do you think, Miley?" I shrugged.

"Sure."

"Okay." We got in my car and we drove to the movie theater. We went in to buy the tickets. While Lilly and I bought snacks, Oliver went in to go find us seats. As Lilly and I were waiting in line, she started getting jumpy.

"Lilly," I laughed. "What's wrong?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ha....Ha. Nothing." I raised my eyebrows, but left her alone about whatever was bothering her. After a few minutes, she wasn't jumpy anymore. This line was long. When we were almost to the front of the line, Lilly started talking to me. "Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what would be a cute nickname for someone if the two were dating?"

"What?"

"Olliepop."

"Um....yeah. Only if they were dating, though."

"Yeah." We finally bought what we needed and went to go find Oliver in the right movie theater. I held the popcorn because I was in the middle. At one point Lilly and Oliver's hands went in at the same time and didn't come out for a little bit. I just figured that they were getting a lot of popcorn. Eventually, the movie was over. We walked to the car in silence. I started to drive to my house.

"So....uh....Miley? What are you doing today?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering," Lilly said. She's been acting weird lately. I saw her make eye contact with Oliver real quick and do a little shrugging movement. I dropped Oliver off at his house and drove to my house. Lilly wanted to stay. When we walked in, we saw Jake.

"Uh, hey Jake." He turned around when I said hi.

"Hi, Miley." Lilly and I sat on the couch.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Your dad asked me to come over."

"Oh." My dad came into the house and asked Jake to come with him. They didn't come back in. The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it.

"Nick! Hi!"

"Hey." We hugged each other. I let him in. He sat down on the couch. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You guys? I have to go," Lilly said.

"Okay. See you later, Lilly."

"Bye." She left. Nick and I snuggled, watched TV, and talked.

**Lilly's POV**

I walked home. When I walked by Joe's house, I decided to stop by to say hi. Okay, okay. You caught me. I wasn't there to say hi. I wanted to see if Demi was there. I walked up the front steps and rang their doorbell. Demi answered.

"Oh, hi." I put on a fake smile.

"Hi."

"Um, who are you here to see?"

"Who is it?" I heard Joe yell.

"One second," she said to me. "A girl with ugly blonde hair. She looks like a badly dressed girl," she said to Joe. I almost hit her. Did she not know I could hear her? Joe walked up to the door. When he saw me, he tensed a little.

"Lilly." Suddenly, I didn't want to be there anymore. "What?" I needed to come up with a plan – quick.

"Uh, I came here to see....Kevin."

"Kevin?" I nodded. Joe called Kevin to the door. He and Demi walked away. Kevin came to the door. He looked surprised to see me.

"Oh, hey Lilly."  
"Hi Kevin. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." I walked in. Demi and Joe were on their couch in their front room. Kevin led me to the loft upstairs. We sat down on the couch. "So, what's up?" Ugh. Now I needed to come up with something to say – great.

"Um, my friend wanted me to ask you something."

"Okay."

"She wanted to know....what to do if she's still in love with a guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, they broke up and her ex got a girlfriend. Now she's really jealous and still loves him." He thought about it.

"Do your friend and her ex still talk?"

"Not really."

"Oh." He thought some more about it. "My advice depends on the reason they broke up."

"Okay, well her ex was cheating on her."

"Was it proven?" I shook my head. "Then, I think they should just talk to each other. She should see if he feels the same way."

"Okay, thanks, Kevin." I smiled at him and got up to leave. As I rounded the corner, Joe cornered me. When Kevin walked out, he didn't see us; he just walked downstairs. Joe turned to me.

"So….your friend...." Joe knew 'my friend' was me.

"What about her?"

"What's her name?"

"Uh....Cary...."

"Very convincing by the 'uh'." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Joe?"

"Why do you keep acting like you hate me?"

"Why do you never talk to me anymore?"

"I asked you first."

"Well, I'm a girl, so my question should come first."

"No, actually, you're supposed to answer the question first." He sighed. "It's because you keep acting like you hate me."

"Well that's only because you cheated on me!"

"I did not!"

"Joe! I heard the girl on the phone in the tour! I'm not stupid!" He sighed.

"That wasn't a girl." Did he really think I was that stupid? "It really wasn't. It was Nick." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right."

"No, really. You can ask Kevin or Nick. They both know it was Nick."

"Why would Nick do that, then?" I did not believe Joe.

"He and Kevin were making fun of me. They didn't know it would turn into this." I sighed.

"How can I believe you?" He took my hand.

"You're just gonna have to."

"What about Demi?" I changed the subject.

"What about her?"

"Why were you trying to shove her in my face?"

"I wasn't."

"Another lie, Joe."

"No! I'm not lying! She just wanted to show everyone that I'm taken by her. I don't really like her because of that....but I still like her." I sighed. "Please believe me," he begged. I looked deep into his eyes. He was telling the truth.

"Fine." He smiled and kissed me.

**Miley's POV**

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"We should watch a movie."

"Okay. Which movie?" He got up and a put a movie in. "Which movie is this?" He laughed.

"You'll see."

"Okay." He pushed play and the movie started. It was Twilight.

"See? I still remember your favorite things." I smiled.

"Yes. Yes you do." I snuggled into him. By the end of the movie, it was midnight. Nick and I were almost asleep. "Nick?"

"Yes?"

"What if you were a vampire?"

"Then I'm sure you'd be my Bella."

"Do you think Jake would be my Jake? And then Nessie would be my Nessie? And Lilly would be....Angela? And Oliver would be....Ben? Does that mean they would start to date? And Mikayla would be...." Nick laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure, Miley."

"Okay." I snuggled into Nick and fell asleep.

**Oliver's POV**

If I know I can't ever get the girl I actually want, why not just go for one I can get?

Joannie and I were sitting on the park bench. We decided to meet up. I noticed Joannie had looked different since I'd last seen her. She actually looked cute. Maybe I could re-think the girl I actually want and make it be her.

**Okay I'm back for sure! Welcome one and all to the new beginning of The New Girl! Thank you everyone for coming this far along with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've already started the next chapter and it should be up soon! But first I need five reviews! See you all later! Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Party

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

Chapter 2: P-A-R-T-Y Party

"It's my birthday. Can I ask for something?" He looked at me expectantly. "Kiss me." He put his hand in my hair and slowly started to lean forward. Finally, his lips reached mine and we kissed. He pulled away, but kept his face close to mine. "Please....it's my birthday. I want to be a vampire." I looked into his eyes. He was troubled. He moved his head away.

"No."

"But Nick!"

"No."

"Please," I begged in a whisper. Finally, he turned to me. He opened his mouth....and bit me.

I started screaming – the venom hurt. I started to shake. Shaking is never a good sign when turning into a vampire – I'm pretty sure.

I opened my eyes.

"Miley what's wrong?" I looked over at Nick. He was shaking me a little to wake me up – until I woke up. Then he stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"You were screaming."

"I was?" He nodded, still looking really worried. "Oh. It was just my dream." He hugged me.

"Are you okay now?" I nodded and hugged him back. "Good." We kept hugging each other.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Why? What happened?"

"No, not because of my dream. I'm just scared of....life, I guess. I mean, like, getting married and already having a four year old. And, Hannah. What will happen to her?" Nick pulled away but kept both of his arms on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Miley. If you want to wait to get married, then it's okay."

"No! I don't want to wait!"

"And about Nessie. Don't let anyone give you crap about her. She's yours and she always will be. No one will change that. Who cares what other people think? She loves you. Don't forget that. And whenever you want to tell the world about Hannah, I'll be there by your side supporting you." I smiled a little.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Nick." I hugged him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Oliver's POV**

Joannie sighed.

"You know, Oliver, this is actually kind of peaceful." I smiled.

"That's why I like this park so much." She scooted closer to me.

"Well, I like it for another reason."

"What's that reason?"

"This." She looked up at me and kissed me.

**Lilly's POV**

I pulled away surprised. I almost slapped Joe. He was smiling. My face was full of shock.

"What was that for?"

"Because I still love you, Lilly." I shook my head.

"Yeah, that's why you're dating Demi." I started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I'll break up with her. I want to be with you." I sighed.

"No." Joe looked sad.

"No you don't want to be with me?"

"No, I do....just....I don't know!" Joe looked like he really did still love me. When no one said anything, Joe let go of my arm.

"Stay right here." I sighed again and he walked downstairs.

**Joe's POV**

I walked downstairs to where Demi was waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Joey." I shook my head and sat down next to her.

"Demi, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." She put on a flirty smile. I almost didn't tell her, but then I thought about Lilly. I love her a lot; more than I will with anyone else.

"I'm breaking up with you." She immediately looked crushed.

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you. Now, if you could leave?" She started to cry and ran out of the house. I closed the door behind her and walked back upstairs. Time to get back to the dare (ahem, the dare to date Lilly, that is).

**Oliver's POV**

Wow. I did not expect that. I mean, we were even dating yet, so should I have expected it? No. Joannie pulled away. She was smiling. I think I was smiling, too.

"Oliver?" she said flirtily.

"Yeah?" I said, still dazed.

"Want to go out?"

"Duh." She smiled.

"Okay," she said and kissed me again.

**Miley's POV**

Nick had to go. I was left home alone. Around six, the doorbell rang. It was Lilly and Joe. They were holding hands. I opened the door.

"Hey guys."

"Hi." They came in and sat on the couch. I sat next to them.

"So, you guys are dating again?" They nodded. "That's great!" They nodded again. I smiled. They were such a cute couple. The doorbell rang again. I went to answer it. It was Oliver and Joannie. I still didn't like her that much, but I could deal with her a little bit. They came in. I had to sit between the two groups. Lilly and Joe started to talk to each other, then Oliver and Joannie started to talk to each other. It left me all alone. Yeah – perfect for me. Not. Lilly turned to me.

"You know what would be awesome?"

"What?" I asked, glad to be talking to someone.

"Having a party!"

"What would the party be for?" Lilly shrugged.

"Just for fun. And so that more people come, you could be Hannah!" I thought about it. I really didn't have anything else to do anyway.

"Okay." Lilly smiled really wide.

"Yay!"

Lilly got to set up the party. It got to be at the Jonas house. Joe said it could be.

I walked through the living room. There were way too many people and the music was too loud. I was trying to find Jake. He said he would be here. No one was surprised to see Hannah here. They all knew I was bff's with the Jonas Brothers. I didn't see Jake anywhere. I walked into the backyard. Plenty of people were there, too. You could hear the music barely out here. I finally saw Jake sitting in a corner. I quickly walked up to him.

"Jake!" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi Hannah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay."I sat down next to him. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine."

"That's good." We were silent. "So, why aren't you in the party?" He shrugged. "Come on." I stood up and put my hand out. He took it and stood up. I didn't let go of his hand as I was leading him into the party. I ignored everyone noticing it, too. "Let's dance," I told him. He shook his head.

"No, I-"

"Come on, Jake. Please?" He sighed, but still smiled.

"Okay." I smiled. A slow song came on. It was, like, perfect timing. Jake and I started to dance. When the song was over, we pulled apart. I noticed he was watching someone. It was a girl. I laughed.

"Go talk to her." He looked at me and shook his head. "Come on. Go." I pushed him a little and he started to walk towards the girl. He was scared at first, but started walking more proudly. Someone came up from behind me and put their arms around me. I almost jumped, but noticed it was Nick. Without looking away from Jake, I said, "Hey Nick."

"Hey Hannah." I think Nick started watching Jake, too. Jake said something to the girl, then she laughed. She stayed something and he nodded. They started to dance.

"Aw," was all I said. I heard Nick laugh. I turned towards him. "How is that funny?" I hit him in the chest. "That could be true love. Did you laugh at us, too?"

"No. I'm sorry, Hannah." He kissed me quickly. I noticed people started watching us. I didn't think Nick noticed. Fans and everyone else didn't know Miley and Nick were dating, let alone Hannah and Nick.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Should we let everyone know that Hannah and Nick are dating?" We had started to dance to a slow song.

"If you want to." I sighed.

"I think I do."

"Okay." We kept dancing and I loved it. Nick is so perfect for me. I saw Oliver and Joannie dancing. I also saw Lola and Joe. Lilly wanted to be Lola. When she saw me, we smiled at each other. This party actually was going well. When the song was over, Nick and I pulled away, but he left his arms around me. Later into the party, a lot of people wanted me to sing. Finally, I couldn't say no. I sighed and got up in front of everyone. There was a microphone (not surprising) and other instruments in the Jonas Brother's house. Everyone wanted Nick, Joe, and Kevin to be my band and me the singer. They finally agreed. We sang _We Got the Party with Us_. Great song for a party, right? When we were done, Nick and I walked outside. We were holding hands. Not too many people were outside. He had one of those swinging benches. We sat down on it. The sun was setting.

"Doesn't the sunset look pretty?" Nick asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Just like you." I blushed. We stayed outside watching the sunset and swinging on the swing for a while. Nick had his arm around me and I was leaning into his side.

"Nick?"He looked down at me. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too." We kissed each other. It started to get cold. "Let's go inside so you don't catch a cold." We held hands when we walked in. Lola excitedly ran up to us.

"Hannah! Nick! Guess what!"

"What?" we said at the same time.

"Guess!"

"Lola! Just tell us!" She opened her mouth to speak, right when Demi bursted through the front door of the house and screamed "No!"

**Hey everyone! I know I said I wanted five reviews, but I decided to update anyway. So, here is the second chapter. I am all the way on the seventh chapter with writing, so hurry and review and I'll update sooner! I need four reviews! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepovers With Nick

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

Chapter 3: Sleepovers With Nick

The music stopped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Demi. She totally ignored them. She walked by us and made a movement meaning for us to follow her. We did. She walked by Joe and pulled him with us. I didn't see why Nick and I had to come. Well, I didn't even know what we were doing here. She turned to Joe and slapped him.

"Ow!" he said while rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Why don't you ask Lilly?" We all looked at Lilly. Each of us with a different expression. Lilly shrugged.

"What?" Demi pointed to her left hand. "Oh. Miley look!" She showed Nick and me her left ring finger. On it was a ring. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly. He's marrying you?" She nodded excitedly. She and Joe hugged each other. Lilly ran back to me.

"I'm so excited, Miley! I get to be married!"

"I'm so happy for you!" We hugged each other. Lilly went back to Joe. Nick took my hand. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Go on," Demi said to Joe. He looked confused.

"What?"

"Tell her why the wedding won't happen."

"Why won't it?" Lilly looked really confused during all of this. Demi went up to Joe and slapped him.

"Hey! That's my soon-to-be husband! Don't slap him!" Lilly said as Joe was rubbing his cheek again.

"As if. More like your never-to-be husband." Demi sighed. "Fine, since Joe is acting stupid, I'll tell you for him, Lilly." Lilly looked confused again. "He's cheating on you." Lilly laughed after looking confused for a second.

"You're joking around. Very funny, Demi. Nice to know that you're so jealous." Demi sighed.

"I'm not lying." Lilly laughed again.

"Ha ha, very funny. Let's go, Joe." The two walked inside. Demi turned to us. Nick was still holding my hand.

"Demi, why are you trying to make up lies?" I asked.

"I'm not."

"I'm pretty sure that you are." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatevs." She walked inside. I turned to Nick.

"I really don't want to go back into the party."

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" I shrugged. He laughed. Kevin came outside.

"Oh, there you are, Nick. I need to talk to you."

"Okay." He looked at me. "I'll be right back."

"'Kay." He kissed me on the head and followed Kevin inside. I sat down on the bench and waited for him to come back out. When he did come out, he was smiling really wide. "What?" He shook his head and sat next to me.

"Nothing."

"Nick!"

"It's a surprise." I groaned.

"When do I get to know, then?"

"Tomorrow." I sighed.

"Fine."He smiled again and kissed me on the head. I leaned my head on his. Slowly, we heard people leaving and the music turning off. I stood up, looked inside the house, then sat down next to Nick again. "Everyone's gone."

"Want to go inside?" I nodded. "Okay." We stood up, Nick took my hand, then we walked inside. We only saw Lilly, Joe, Kevin, Oliver, and Joannie left and sitting on the couch. They didn't see us. They were watching a horror movie. "Do you want to go upstairs?" I nodded, not wanting to see the horror movie. We were about to go into the loft, but instead I went into Nick's room and sat on his bed. He followed me in and sat next to me. I yawned. "Maybe you should go to bed," Nick said while moving my hair out of my face. I shook my head.

"No, but I have a question."

"Okay."

"For my surprise, do I need my Hannah wig?"

"Only if you want to wear it."

"Okay." I leaned my head against his shoulder. We heard them screaming downstairs. We both laughed. I sat up.

I noticed Nick looked tired, too. He laid his head on his pillow. "Maybe I should go home to go to bed." Nick smiled.

"Nope, no need."

"What?" He pulled me on top of him. I smiled. "Nick, can I borrow some of your clothes to wear as Pj's?"

"Of course."

"Okay, thanks. I'll get them." I got out shorts and a big t-shirt from his closet. I changed and went back into his room. He was smiling at me. "What? Do I look weird?" He shook his head.

"No, you look hot." I blushed.

"Thanks." I laid back down on him. I fell asleep on his chest while his arms were around me.

**Joe's POV**

I went to go find Nick and Miley. They were totally missing out on the horror movie fest. And if they heard me scream – like a girl, might I add – I'd say it was Oliver. I looked outside – they weren't there. Then, I looked in the loft. Finally, I checked his room. His door was wide open and his light was on. I looked in. Nick was laying with his head on the pillow and Miley was on top of him. The only thing making her actually stay on him and not fall off was her arms around him and his arms around her. They were actually a really cute couple. I wished I could find someone like they found each other. I mean, come on. Lilly and me? Ha. Great couple – not.

I turned off his light and slowly closed his door.

I walked back downstairs and told everyone they were asleep. When something scary came on, Lilly leaned into me, scared. I put my arm around her. I noticed her ring. That was only a dare, too. I would have to tell her someday.

**Nick's POV**

After Miley fell asleep, I watched her sleep. She sleeps really peacefully. I smoothed her hair and I heard someone coming. I quickly closed my eyes. When the light was turned off and the door was closed, I opened my eyes. I was slowly falling asleep while watching Miley. My eyes were slowly closing, then I heard someone mumble something. I heard it again and then figured out that it was Miley. She was talking in her sleep. She was mumbling a lot of things. Sometimes she would say a few sentences. She would talk about Lilly, Joe, Oliver, and Joannie. She would even mention me. I smiled when she said my name. Then, I finally fell asleep.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" I jumped up into a sitting position. I looked around. I saw Joe.

"What, Joe?" I asked, annoyed.

"Breakfast is ready," he said, still being loud. I looked next to me. Miley wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Miley?" He shrugged and left. I sighed. I realized I never changed into my Pj's. I got up and walked downstairs. Miley was in the kitchen talking with Kevin. I snuck up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her. She jumped and turned around.

"Nick! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Miley." She hugged me and we kissed. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" She shook her head. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Whatever." I pulled out some cereal. We ate breakfast. We walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. "Sleepovers are fun," she said. "Especially with you." I smiled.

"You too." Miley looked at the time and jumped up.

"I should probably get home. My dad will be wondering where I am."

"Okay." I walked with her to the door and kissed her before she left.

"Oh, what time is the surprise?"

"Whenever you want to go." She smiled.

"Okay. Bye, Nick!"

"Bye, Miley." She walked away.

**Miley's POV**

I walked through the front door of my house. My daddy was sitting on the couch looking stressed. He looked up when I walked through the door and stood up.

"Miley Ray Stewart where have you been?"

"Um....at Nick's house." I felt a little scared right then.

"Why?"

"There was a party."

"Over night?"

"No...."

"Then why are you just getting back and why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry, dad! I just fell asleep!"

"Where?"

"The couch." He glared at me for another second.

"Fine, but if there is another baby, you will be sorry." I shook my head.

"There's not." He sat down. I realized I was still in Nick's clothes. I had left my wig and other clothes at his house. I went up to my room to change. "Daddy, I'm going to go hang out with Nick."

"Weren't you just there?"

"Yeah, but...." He turned to look at me with his eyebrows raised. "You do know that we are getting married, right? And when we do, I don't have to ask permission. Enjoy it while you can." He sighed and turned back to the TV.

"Fine, go." I almost jumped for joy. I ran all the way to Nick's house. Joe answered the door.

"No, he's in the shower. But you can still come in," he said when I asked about Nick.

"Okay." I sat on their couch. Joe sat next to me. I turned to him. "Joe? Is it true that you're cheating on Lilly?" He shook his head. I believed him and turned to the TV. A few minutes later, Nick came down the stairs and saw me. He brightened when he saw me.

"Hey Miley." I smiled when I saw him.

"Hi Nick." He sat next to me.

"Are you here for the surprise?" He laughed.

"Maybe...." He laughed again.

"Okay. Ready to go?" I nodded. "Joe, we will be back later."

"Okay. Bye." We walked out of the house and into Nick's car. He drove us to a studio and parked. I was confused. Were we recording a song? Nick laughed at my expression (not in a mean way). He opened the door for me and I got out. We held hands.

"Nick? Why are we at a studio?"

"You'll see."

"Okay." We walked inside and to a big area. No one else was in it. I turned to Nick. "What's the surprise? Can you please just tell me?" He shook his head and smiled. He stepped back and looked towards the entrance. I looked, too, and almost screamed. Standing there were the best people _ever_.

**Hey everyone! How have you been and what's up? Summer has been awesome so far, hasn't it? Unless you are where I live then it's been raining almost every day. It's really a bummer.**

**Anyway, please review if you read this. I've been getting so many visitors and hits and I want to know what everyone is thinking! I need at least three reviews.**

**P.S. Guess who the "best people **_**ever**_**" are! Remember this is Miley. Try to remember who she loves in this story.**

**P.P.S. I have a poll on my profile for the next chapter. I need at least four people to vote on it then I will definitely update! If you don't know what the poll means, then just send me a message and I'll explain it better!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Starting the Plans

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

Chapter 4: Starting the Plans

I loved the characters these three played. The characters were the best ever! My mouth was in a big smile. I looked at Nick. He nodded at me to say 'yes it's really them'. They walked up to me. Kristen was in the middle. They stopped when they were in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Taylor," Taylor said.

"I'm Miley." I couldn't believe I could actually talk. I was so happy.

"I'm Kristen."

"And I'm Rob." I almost screamed again. I didn't know what to say; I was speechless. They were just staring at me. I could tell Taylor was trying to think of something to say.

"You guys were awesome in the Twilight series," I finally managed to say. **(A/N: Remember this is four years later, all the movies are out.)**

"Thanks," they said at the same time. We were silent again. Taylor saved us from the silence.

"So, how did you and Nick meet?"

"Um," I said, suddenly embarrassed. "We were at the park when we were six. I needed someone to push me on the swings. Nick offered to." I was blushing.

"That's cool." I slyly looked at Nick. He was blushing a little bit.

"How did you two meet?" I asked Taylor.

"When he was on tour a few years ago." I nodded.

"Cool." I realized Kristen and Rob had gotten into their own conversation. Taylor and I talked some more. He was really cool. He told me we could hang out anytime. Then, the three had to leave. When they left, I turned to Nick.

"Oh my gosh, Nick! I love you so much!" He smiled. I hugged him really hard. We walked to the car. I was so happy and excited. We drove to Nick's house and we went up to his room again. We were sitting on his bed leaning with our backs against the wall. "Thank you so much! I didn't believe it at first! I was so surprised!" I hugged him again. "Taylor was so cool!"

"Sorry about Rob and Kristen." I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." I put my head on him. "Nick?"

"Yes?"

"When is our wedding? Don't we need to start getting it planned and ready?" He nodded. "When should we start?"

"When are you free?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, me too. Want to go down tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Sure." We were silent. "Nick? I'm bored."

"Okay. What should we do?" I shrugged.

"You know how we're getting married soon?"

"Yes."

"We hardly ever make-out anymore. Why?"

"I think we've just been really busy with everything else."

"We're not busy right now."

"Do you want to right now?" I nodded. **(A/N: Here is **_**the**_** "moment"!)**

I scooted closer to him before kissing him passionately. As the kiss grew more heated, I slowly took off his shirt, revealing his toned abs. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he pushed his against mine. I climbed onto his lap, running my fingers through his curls. He took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my bra and underwear. He detached his mouth from mine before kissing my neck fervently. As he hit my sensitive spot, I moaned softly. I could feel him smile against my neck before going down even lower and kissing my shoulder. I unbuckled his belt and took it off, throwing it across the room. I took off his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. He laid me on the bed and started kissing my stomach and the skin above my underwear. I moaned, louder this time. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, dropping it on the ground. Without actually speaking it, we both decided to go all the way.

I woke up in the morning. Nick had his arms around me and I was snuggled into him. He was still asleep. I slowly got up and quickly got dressed. I walked downstairs. Joe was down there, too. He smiled mischievously at me.

"So, did you have fun with your surprise?" I nodded.

"The actors were nice."

"And I'm guessing you thanked Nick." I blushed and walked into the kitchen. I sat at the table. I realized my daddy would be really mad that I stayed over again. Nick walked downstairs not too long later. I heard Joe talking to Nick. Nick came into the kitchen blushing. He smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning," he said while hugging me.

"Good morning." We ate breakfast. When we were done, I said, "I'm sure my daddy will be mad again that I stayed over."

"Miley, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't expect....It's my fault if he gets mad." I shook my head.

"No, it's my fault. I stayed over." Nick raised his eyebrows. "My fault," I said. He sighed and shook his head. I smiled at him. I skipped over to him and kissed him. "Now, I must go. Bye." I smiled at him and left. I slowly walked home. I was dreading what my daddy would say.

I walked into my house really slowly. It was dark and I didn't see anyone. I quickly ran upstairs and got ready. When I walked downstairs, my daddy was there. I froze while walking down the stairs. He turned his head and saw me. His expression wasn't mad. I suddenly remembered what he had said yesterday. "Fine, but if there is another baby, you will be sorry." I remembered what Nick and I had done....and what we didn't use.

"Where were you last night?" I swallowed. It sounded really loud.

"A friend's house." My voice was shaking.

"Which friend?"

"Nick...."

"Miley, I realize you two may be getting married, but you two don't have to spend every minute together." HE WASN'T MAD! I smiled.

"Okay, dad."

"What do you plan on doing today?"

"Um....working on my wedding...."

"With who?"

"Lilly," I lied.

"Okay, good." He smiled at me and looked away. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. I called Nick and told him my dad said I needed to hang out with Lilly. He was okay with it. I called Lilly. She could hang out. I drove to her house and she got in my car.

"So, we're going to go pick a date for your wedding?" I nodded.

"And pick a lot of other things."

"Okie dokie." I laughed. I didn't realize how much I missed her until now. Lilly was going to be the maid-of-honor. I drove to the place to pick a date. Lilly and I got out and walked inside. We walked into the lady's office and sat down.

"Hello, my name is Mary. You must be Miley." I nodded.

"And this is Lilly, the made-of-honor." Mary smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you." Lilly smiled back. "Okay, so, Miley? Where did you plan to have your wedding?"

"The beach. The one not to far from here."

"Okay. Let me see the free days we have." She was searching for a few minutes. "We have September 16, September 22, and October 10." **(A/N: My birthday!)** September 16th was Nick's birthday and the 22nd, I decided, would be too close to it.

"October 10th would be fine." Mary smiled.

"Okay and we have a few times left also. There's ten in the morning, three in the afternoon, and six at night." Ten was too early and six was too late.

"Three would be an okay time."

"Okay." She entered a few things. Now we're all set. I'll see you then." I smiled.

"Thank you." Lilly and I stood up and left. Now time to go get invitations. Lilly and I walked inside a store. We looked at the different types to help us pick a theme for the wedding. We decided on the colors pink and blue. Nick's favorite color was blue and mine was pink. We bought the Save The Dates and went to my house.

My daddy asked us what we did all day. We explained it to him. He suggested getting a wedding planner. He told me what I would have to do without one. I finally agreed. Lilly and I went to a business. They told us they'd give us one. They had to call her down to the office. Lilly and I waited in the chairs in the front office. The man walked up to us.

"Miley?" I looked up. "We decided to give you more than one. Here they are." I looked at the girls standing there. I almost screamed right there on the spot.

**Okay, so everyone voted for the "moment", so I gave it to you. I want to thank my BFF (Niley4Eva95) for writing that part for me!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!**

**I have another poll on my profile for you guys to do. I need four for that again and two reviews.**

**P.S. I don't know much about weddings, so if some things about the wedding are different than a regular wedding I'm sorry and bear with me!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Planners

_**P.S. Demi's last name is Torres**_

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

Chapter 5: Wedding Planners

There were two girls standing there. My jaw was dropped. The man wasn't watching me at least. He was looking at his paper. "There are these two. They will help you with all of your planning. Have a nice day." He walked off. The two walked up to Lilly and me. Mikayla was, of course, smiling evilly. Demi was staring at Lilly madly and glared. I didn't look at Lilly. I was too busy looking at Demi and Mikayla.

Finally, Lilly said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Hello, we're your wedding planners," Mikayla said.

"Why you two?"

"Because we signed up to be wedding planners."

"Why not someone else?" They shrugged.

"Okay, so, what do you want us to do?"

"I don't want you two! You'll totally destroy my wedding!" They shook their heads.

"Nope." I glared at them. I didn't trust them.

I was driving Lilly home. We gave them the job of trying to find things pink and blue. They didn't seem to mind. I dropped Lilly off. As I drove by Nick's house, I noticed a lot of cars parked in front of his house. I didn't stop by to ask why. I just decided to drive home. I sat down on my couch. My dad was out doing something for Hannah. The doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. Aunt Dolly was there. I let her in. Nessie was with her.

"Hi Aunt Dolly." She smiled at me.

"Hey Miley. I'm sorry, but could you watch her today? I'm really busy for the rest of the day." I nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you, honey." She handed me Nessie, kissed my head, and left. Nessie sat on the couch and watched some TV. A hour later, the doorbell rang again. I answered it. It was Demi and Mikayla. They walked in and walked to the living room. They noticed Nessie right away.

"Who is this?"

"Nessie."

"Like from Twilight?" I nodded. "Oh my gosh, who likes that? It totally sucks." Mikayla turned to me smiling a little. "Whose baby is it?" I blushed. I couldn't let her know it was mine.

"A friend's."

"Really? I would like to meet this friend."

"Uh....you can't...."

"Why?"

"She's out of town." Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Miley, I know that she's yours. She has your face. I'm not that stupid." She didn't sound like she was going to make fun of me. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't tell anyone." Yeah right. Nessie was looking at them. Demi was the closest to her. She turned to me.

"So, we found a lot of stuff that's blue and pink." They're already done? It was supposed to take a lot longer. "We brought it with us." We all sat on the couch. Nessie went upstairs and to her room. The doorbell rang again and I had to answer it. It was Nick.

"Nick, hi."

"Hi Miley."

"Um, what are you doing here?" I didn't want him here with Mikayla.

"My house is packed with Joe's friends. Is it okay if I stay here for now?"

"Um...."

"Miley?" Mikayla called. "You never told us who your husband is." Nick looked at them confused. He looked at me.

"What are they doing here?" I groaned.

"They're our wedding planners." He nodded, understanding.

"Oh." I noticed Mikayla was waiting for me to let Nick come in.

"You can stay, Nick."

"Thanks." We went to go sit on the couch. I ended up sitting next to Mikayla. Nick was on the other side of me. He was holding my hand.

"So?" Mikayla said. "Who is your husband?"

"Nick." Mikayla's eyes went wide.

"Nick Grey?" I nodded. "Marrying you?" I nodded again. She smiled. "You two look cute together." I was shocked. I didn't expect her to be that nice. Demi smiled at Nick.

"So, we have choices here for your wedding. Blue and pink." Nick looked at them.

"Okay." Mikayla smiled at Nick, too.

"Do you want pink and blue flowers?" Nick looked at me.

"It's up to Miley." Mikayla and Demi looked like they just realized I was still there. They tried to keep their smiles.

"Sure." They handed Nick and me the pictures of the flowers. We decided to keep the pictures and make our decision later.

"Okay."

"Now, we need to make the invitations," Mikayla said.

"What's the date for the wedding?" Demi asked.

"October 10th."

"Okay. Do you two know who you're inviting?"

"Not yet," I answered even though they were looking at Nick. He tightened his grip on my hand.

"Okay. Why don't you two start working on that and we will work on actually trying to get the flowers."

"Yeah, the wedding is only in a month." **(A/N: The date is September 10****th**** right now) **Nick and I went upstairs and to my room to start working on who we were going to invite. I got paper and we both sat on my bed.

"Okay, so we need to invite our parents, our grandparents, aunts, uncles, siblings, friends." I started to write down everyone's names. If I didn't know the name, then I left a blank spot. Nick was helping me. Around six, we were tired of it. Our minds were going blank. I had my head at the foot of the bed. Nick was sitting up. I sighed and put the paper down. "Nick, I'm bored of this." He laid down next to me with his head by mine.

"Me too, but we need to finish it."

"Yeah. Can we take a break?"

"Of course."

"Okay." We laid still for a minute. Then, I remembered something. "Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Remember last night?" He nodded.

"We never used a....um...." I really didn't want to say the word.

"Yeah, I realized that this morning."

"You don't sound worried."

"No, I am. I just really hope that you didn't get pregnant again."

"I know." There was a knock on my door. I had a feeling Mikayla and Demi were still here and had been listening the whole time. The door opened. It was Jake. So, the two must actually have left to go get more flower choices. "Hi Jake," I said, still laying down. He smiled a little at me.

"Hey Miley."

"So, how did you get in here?"

"Your dad let me in."

"Oh." He must have already come home, then. We were silent.

"So, are you almost ready for your wedding?" I suddenly realized I forgot to put Jake on the list. I didn't know how I could forget him. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope." He smiled, too. I turned my head to look at Nick. He smiled at me. I smiled back and looked back to Jake. He looked uncomfortable.

"Um, I guess I should leave now."

"No, you can stay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you." I shook my head.

"No, you're not." I sat up. Jake sat on my bed.

"Okay." Nick sat up, too. My daddy walked in. He noticed Nick.

"So, Miley, still hanging out with one person I see." I saw Nick blush a lot.

"No, Jake's here, too."

"Just remember: balance is good." I sighed.

"Why are you in here, dad?"

"I just came to see what you're doing." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you saw, now leave." He sighed and walked out. Nessie walked to my doorway. When she saw Nick, she smiled really wide and ran in. She jumped on my bed and hugged Nick. Nick wasn't paying attention, so he fell when she hugged him. I laughed. Jake was looking down. I scooted next to him. "So, have you gotten a girlfriend yet?" He shook his head. "Have you found a girl you like?" He shook his head again. "Oh." I wished I hadn't brought it up anymore. I just wanted to distract him from Nessie and Nick. Nessie sat next to me. She smiled at Jake.

"Hi Jake." He smiled at her.

"Hi Nessie."

"Mommy? I'm hungry."

"Okay, well your grandfather is downstairs. Go see him."

"Okay." She skipped out. Nick sat on the other side of me; the side Jake wasn't on. Nick took my hand again. I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder. We were still friends – I could do that. Nick's cell phone started ringing. He had a text. He read it then texted the person back.

"Who was that?"

"Kevin. He said Joe's friends went home."

"Joe has a lot of friends." Nick laughed.

"Yeah."

"You can go home if you want now." Nick shrugged.

"Joe was looking for me."

"Then go." I smiled at him.

"Okay. See you later, Miley."

"Bye."

"Bye Jake," he said as he walked out.

"Bye," Jake said.

"Jake?" I asked a minute later.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you mean happy at this moment?"

"Yes. Why? What did you mean?"

"Are you happy with your life?" He shrugged.

"It could be better."

"How?"

"I guess I could have someone who loved me and I loved back."

"Well, I love you."

"And I love you, too." I looked at him.

"We'll always be friends, right?" He looked at me.

"Unless you don't want to."

"Of course I want to."

"Okay." We kept looking at each other. Finally, I leaned in and just kissed him.

**Mikayla's POV**

Ah, such juicy gossip I have. And great blackmailing stuff, too. Miley and Jake kissing – a classic. Wait till Nick hears this.

**Hey everyone! How have you been? Hopefully great. Okay, I know this chapter is so boring, but interesting things are coming up! I promise! Lol. So, the poll is still up! I need more people to vote to help me decide. Please review! I need three! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Up Isn't Hard to Do

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

Chapter 6: Breaking Up Isn't Hard to Do

**Lilly's POV**

I walked up to Joe's house. I knocked on the front door. Kevin answered it. He told me Joe was in his room. I was about to knock, but I heard him talking to someone. I put my ear to the door to listen.

"No, dude. Yeah, of course I don't love her. I'm going along with the dare. She doesn't even know. No, I did. Now we are wearing the rings." I looked down at my ring. I knew Joe was joking now. Demi was right – it was all only a dare. Tears started to come to my eyes. I took off my ring and put it on the floor. I ran downstairs. I passed Nick on the way.

"Lilly what's wrong?" I turned to him, full on crying. "Lilly? Are you okay?" I shook my head. Nick hugged me. "What's wrong?"

"Joe had a dare to date me and then to marry me." Nick looked confused.

"How do you know that?"

"I heard him on the phone with his friends." Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure it was you he was talking about?" I nodded. I had stopped crying now. "Will you be okay?" I shrugged. "Do you need a ride home?" I shook my head.

"I have to go now." I ran away from Nick before he could say anything.

**Joe's POV**

I got off the phone with my friends and opened my door. I saw something shiny on the floor. I picked it up. It was a ring that looked familiar. It click that it was Lilly's. Lilly had heard me. I looked up. Nick and Kevin were standing in front of me, not looking too happy.

"What?"

"Was all this just a dare?" I shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Joe!" Nick said. "Lilly has feelings! You're acting like she doesn't! She loved you! Why would you do that?"

"Look at you. You think you know it all just because you're getting married."

"Well, I do know a lot compared to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you even love her?"

"Before the tour, yeah. After? No."

"Then why do this?"

"I got dared to."

"Is it really worth hurting her feelings?" I shrugged.

"At least my friends can't make fun of me now."

"Joe! That was stupid! I can't believe you would ever do that!" Nick walked away. Kevin stayed.

"What? Yell at me and leave. I don't care."

"I'm not going to yell at you."

"Then what are you going to do?" I asked, bored.

"Joe? Why do it? Lilly loved you a lot and you know that."

"Yeah, well, I didn't love her."

"Okay, well, say you dated a girl you really loved and she did this to you. How would you feel?"

"I would feel like dying." Kevin gave me a look. I realized that's how Lilly must have felt. I shrugged. "At least it's not me." Kevin sighed and walked away. I just shrugged and went back into my room.

**Oliver's POV**

Joannie wasn't answering her phone. I called her one more time. She finally answered it.

"Hello?" She was giggling.

"Joannie?"

"Who is this?" She started talking to someone else. "Stop it. Hey. That tickles!" She was giggling again.

"Oliver."

"Oliver!" She became really serious. "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, why?"

"We were supposed to hang out today."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. How about another day?"

"No, it's fine." I hung up and jumped onto my bed. This sucked.

**Miley's POV**

I pulled away from Jake, surprised that I kissed him. Jake looked surprised, too.

"Um, um....I...." I blushed and looked down. "Sorry," I mumbled. Jake didn't say anything. I looked up at him.

"Where did that come from?" I blushed again.

"I guess just from us saying I love you as friends. I don't know....Just....please don't tell Nick."

"I won't." I smiled a little.

"Thanks." We were silent. "Do you think I hang out with Nick too much now?" Jake shrugged.

"Well, it's almost time for your wedding. I wouldn't blame you." I groaned.

"So I do?" Jake shrugged.

"Maybe just a little." I looked at his face.

"You think I hang out with him too much." Jake shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Do you think Nick is annoyed with it?"

"He didn't look like it. He looked happy to be with you." I smiled.

"Oh." I leaned my head on him again. "Jake? Are you jealous of Nick and Nessie?"

"No."

"Then why do you always look jealous?"

"I'm not jealous of those two. I'm jealous of you and Nick." He blushed a little.

"Why?" I didn't expect him to be jealous of us.

"Because you two have everything you want and are happy while having it." I shook my head.

"I don't have everything I want."

"Well, when you two are together you look like it."

"If I had everything I wanted, you'd be happy, too."

"Forget about me. I'm not important." I sighed.

"Yes you are, Jake. And one day you'll find someone for you."

"Yeah, one day." I took his hand.

"What if I promise?"

"What if it doesn't come true?" I sighed.

"Jake, you will. I'm sure you will." He sighed.

"Fine." I smiled. "I have to go now, though."

"Okay." I let go of his hand. He stood up and left. I was all alone. I thought about calling Nick, but maybe I did hang out with him too much. I sighed and laid down. I needed something to do.

Lilly walked through my door a few hours later. I was just staring at my ceiling. I looked at her. She didn't look too good.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" She started crying. I made her sit next to me. I put my arm around her.

"Joe....Joe _was_ dared to do all that! Demi was right!" My jaw dropped. How dare Joe do that?

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Positive."

"Then I'm gonna go kick some butt."

"Miley! No."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't need it."

"No, but he deserves it." Lilly shook her head. Oliver walked through my door. He saw Lilly crying and sat next to her. He put his arm around her, too. I explained to him what happened.

"That jerk. I should go kick his butt."

"That's what I said, too," I said.

"Then come on. Let's go."

"No!" Lilly said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Don't hurt him."

"Lilly, he hurt you first."

"I don't care."

"Lilly, look at you. I think you do care." She shook her head. This whole time, I was watching Oliver and Lilly talk. "Lilly. Please just let me." She shook her head. That's when I got an idea. I put my arm around her again.

"Lilly? Are you okay now?" She shrugged. I motioned with my head to Oliver to go.

"Uh, Lilly? I have to go home now. I'm sure my mom is wondering where I am."

"Okay," she sniffled. "Bye."

"Bye, Lilly. Bye, Miley."

"Bye, Oliver." He left. I comforted Lilly so she would hopefully start feeling better.

**Joe's POV**

I was sitting downstairs on my couch in the living room. Nick and Kevin wouldn't talk to me. I didn't see how what I did was a crime. The doorbell rang. Nick answered it. Oliver walked in. He didn't look too happy either. He said something to Nick then walked up to me.

"Hey Oliver." He didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

"Joe? What's your problem?" Ugh. Here we go with this again.

"Yeah, yeah. What I did was wrong. Never do it again."

"Yeah, and I'll make sure you never do it again."

"How?"

"Outside. Now." Kevin was standing by Nick on the other side of the room now. Both of them were watching us.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Oh, wow. Did Lilly send you?" He shook his head. "Aw. Her boyfriend came here to fight me."

"Joe! Now!" I sighed and walked outside. It's not like he would win.

I was looking up at the sky. I didn't believe it. I didn't know Oliver could do all of that. He had said something then left. I saw Kevin on one side of me and Nick on the other. I slowly sat up. I didn't feel too well. I looked at them.

"Did I lose?" They nodded. I sighed. I fell back on the ground. I did _not_ want to get up.

**Miley's POV**

Oliver walked back through the door. When he saw Lilly, his expression softened. He hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She knew he went to beat Joe up. She figured it out by herself. She wasn't mad.

"You're welcome." I smiled. They seemed happy together. They pulled apart. They smiled at each other.

"You guys? Should we see if Joe is okay?" They shrugged. I laughed then got serious. "I have a question."

"Okay."

"What?"

"Do you think I hang out with Nick too much?" They got a face that meant yes. I fell back on my bed.

"Yeah, but, you can tell that Nick is happy about it," Lilly said.

"He really looks happy about that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." It was quiet for a minute. "You guys?"

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"Do you think it's bad if I'm in love with another person?"

"That depends," Lilly said. "Who is it?"

"Jake."

"What?! You love Jake?" I sat up.

"Is that a really bad thing?"

"Miley! Your wedding is in a month and now you think you might love someone else!"

"I'm not sure if I absolutely do, though."

"It doesn't matter. If you even think you do, it's bad." I sighed.

"I can't help it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm still going to marry, Nick, duh. But I don't know about Jake."

"Well, hopefully he'll find someone."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

**Okay, I'm really sorry, but when I wrote this I was in a Jiley mood. I know what you're thinking! Why? **_**Why?**_** Well, I don't know why. But, hopefully it won't happen again.**

**I need your opinions, too. In the next chapter there is an interview with Hannah. What kinds of things should the interviewer ask?**

**I need three reviews.**

**Okay, I want to say something. I really am not feeling the love lately, guys. Please review. Tell me if you hate it or what. If you hate it tell me why. I really want to know what you guys are thinking. If you don't tell me, I can't change it. So, please just tell me.**

**Well, I'll see you next time. BYE!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight, Fight, Fight!

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

Chapter 7: Fight, Fight, Fight!

"Please welcome: Hannah Montana!"

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

I walked backstage. I was nervous to see Nick. Now that I told Lilly and Oliver about Jake, I didn't know what would happen. I saw Jake first. He was watching me from backstage when I was on the stage. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Jake." I hugged him.

"Hi Hannah." I pulled away.

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine, I guess." I saw Nick walking up to us. I smiled really wide and hugged him. He hugged me back and laughed.

"It's like you haven't seen me for days the way you're hugging me." I shrugged while we were hugging each other. We pulled apart.

"Excuse me? Miss Montana?" I turned toward the guy calling me. "Hi. I'm here for your interview."

"Oh, right." I followed him to two chairs. We sat down.

"So, tell me. What do you think of Nick getting married? Everyone knows you two used to date." I smiled.

"Well, I think that it's great. If he truly found the girl he loves, he should go for it."

"What is going on between you and Jake?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are rumors that you two are dating."

"No, we're only friends."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want one?"

"I'm perfectly fine being single. I don't need a man in my life to make me happy."

"Really? Is that why you always look at Nick and Jake like you love them a lot?"

"Yes, I do." My eyes opened wide. "As friends."

"Uh huh." He wrote that down. "I have a witness that saw you kissing Nick."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"I wasn't around him yesterday." He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay. There are also rumors saying that you and Jake are in love. Is this true?"

"No."

"Do you think your music career will be over soon? Many people agree that it will."

"Well, it depends. If my fans want more music, I'll do it. If they don't, I won't. I want my fans to be happy."

"Okay, thank you, Hannah." I smiled. He left and I went back to everyone.

"Hey guys." They all turned towards me and said hi. Traci walked up to me.

"Hannah. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hey Traci. Missed you, too." She eyed Jake then turned to me.

"Who's that hottie?"

"You don't recognize him? That's Jake Ryan."

"Really? Oh, well, he's hot." I smiled. Maybe Jake would get that someone after all.

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

"You have to introduce me first."

"Okay, let's go." We walked up to Jake. "Jake?" He looked at us. "This is Traci." She batted her eyelashes. Jake smiled. I walked away. I knew they would be great together. I walked back to Nick. "Can we get out of here? Being Hannah, I can't say anything to you." Nick smiled.

"Sure." I smiled and followed him to the limo. Everyone else was staying. In the limo, I took off my wig. I scooted closer to Nick and started playing with his hair.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too, Miley."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then show it." I moved my face close to his and left his hair alone.

"Miley, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're acting different." I sighed and fell back on the seat.

"We just don't do stuff enough, Nick. I love you, but we can't always just say it all the time."

"Well, I didn't know that you felt that way."

"Well, I do."

"Okay."

"Just okay? You're not going to do anything?"

"What do you want to do, Miley?"

"I don't know!" We were silent. I was still laying down and Nick was still sitting up. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Nick. I don't know where that came from."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." I sat back up. He turned to look at me. I started to lean in and so did he. Soon enough, our lips met. My hands flew to his hair and his hands went around my waist. The limo stopped suddenly and we flew to the floor. We didn't stop, though. We stayed on the floor and kept kissing. I ended up taking off Nick's shirt. His hand was on my back underneath my shirt. I pulled away to breathe and Nick started to kiss down my neck. The limo stopped. I knew we were at my house. I could hear the limo driver get out, coming open our door.

"Nick!" I hissed.

"Hm," he said, not stopping.

"The driver is coming."

"So?"

"So, stop it and put your shirt on." He sighed and put his shirt on right as the door opened. I had my wig on, but it wasn't perfect. We thanked him and got out. We went inside my house. My daddy was already asleep. We went to my room and sat on my bed. "So, is the moment ruined?" Nick shrugged. "Let's try and make it again." I kissed him again. We fell back on my bed. I was taking his shirt off again and he already had my shirt off. My door suddenly opened and the light turned on. We quickly broke apart. My dad was standing right there. He didn't look too happy. I quickly put my shirt back on. Nick didn't bother. My dad already caught us.

"Is this what you do when you're over at his house?" I shook my head.

"No-"

"Save it, Miley. Get out, Nick. No more boys after six."

"But daddy-"

"No, buts." Nick quickly walked by my dad. I felt really bad. I didn't mean for us to get in trouble. Then, I realized I was twenty. I could live where ever I wanted. My daddy gave me a look, then walked out. I quickly grabbed a bag. I packed some necessities. I ran downstairs, hoping to see my daddy. He was down there.

"Daddy?" He turned to me. "I'm moving out." His eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because I'm twenty and don't legally need your supervision now."

"Fine." I ran out of the house, trying to find Nick. I finally caught up with him. He was looking down and walking really slow.

"Nick!" He didn't turn around. I called again, then he turned around. He looked surprised to see me. I ran up to him, hugging him. He hugged me back.

"What are you doing?" he asked when we pulled away.

"I'm moving out!"

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm not going to live there anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have rules anymore."

"Miley, don't get in trouble. Your dad is probably mad at you." I shook my head.

"He's not!" I sighed. "Nick, I'm moving out. I have to eventually, anyway." Nick sighed.

"Where are you going to live?"

"Can I come live with you?"

"I guess, but you'll have to deal with Joe teasing you all the time."

"I don't care." Nick still didn't look certain, but took my hand and we started to walk to his house. We walked through the front doors and Joe was sitting on the couch. He didn't say anything when we walked in. Oliver must have really showed him. Nick led me up to his room.

"Do you want to stay in here with me?"

"Yes." I smiled and put my bag down on the floor. "This will be fun." Nick smiled a little. We sat on his bed. I sat in his lap. His chin was resting on my head and his arms were around me.

"Miley, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" I shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Yeah, but I do. I don't want you to do anything bad."

"Nick. I'm here with you, shouldn't you just be happy?"

"I don't want you to ruin your relationship with your dad." I sighed.

"It's not because he said fine. Okay?" Nick sighed.

"Okay." I looked up at him.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to start where we left off?" He shrugged. I turned around and started to kiss him. He wasn't kissing me back. I tried again. When he still wasn't, I hit him in the chest. "Nick!"

"What?"

"You're not even trying!" He fell back on the bed. "Why?"

"Maybe because I can't see why you'd want to go and hurt your relationship with your dad and keep going on with your life." He sat back up. "You've been acting really weird lately. It's not like you're even Miley. Do you have a twin you didn't tell me about?"

"Nick! We're getting married soon! You are now telling me you don't want to do this? Marriage is part of this."

"Yeah, and there are other parts of marriage that you don't seem to care about."

"Like what?" I asked madly.

"Ugh! Never mind, Miley."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll probably get mad like you're mad now!" We were both yelling now.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

"I didn't – don't."

"Look who's lying now."

"I'm not lying!"

"Liar!" I stood up and ran out of his room. I ran all the way out of his house. Joe just watched me run by. I stopped when I got to the park by my house. I sat on the grass. I started to cry. I didn't want to fight with Nick. We weren't supposed to fight. I missed the simple days. Maybe marriage wasn't a good thing. I heard a car drive by, but paid no attention to it. I heard it drive by again and stop. I suddenly froze. It's never good when a car drives by twice then stops. I slowly turned around. Two people were coming towards me. I quickly jumped up when they started running towards me. I screamed when they put me in a bag. I felt the bag being jerked around and thrown into the car. Now I was dead scared.

**Hey everyone! What's up? How's your summer so far? Hope it's great!  
****I need three reviews again. Tell me what you think please. And if you want, you could give me some ideas. We are almost to where I haven't typed any. Just two more chapters then we're there.  
****Sorry if you think the interview is horrible. I couldn't think of any good questions. So, yeah. Lol.  
****See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Miss You, Not

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

Chapter 8: I Miss You....Not

**Nick's POV**

I sat on my bed, head hanging. What had I done? I totally just messed up our relationship. I shouldn't have gotten mad. At least she was....at least what? I sighed and flew back, putting my head on my pillow. I would dread my life until I saw her again. Someone knocked on my door. I told them to come in. It was Joe.

"Okay, so, I totally got over the whole Lilly thing." He looked at me. "Wow, dude. What happened to you?"

"I died."

"Then why are you still here? Hello, you're breathing." I sighed.

"Joe, I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"You must be sick then." I just shrugged. "What happened?"

"Miley and I had a fight."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get over it. You guys love each other enough to be strong and get through this fight." I just stared at him. He shrugged. "I have my moments." I covered my face with my hands.

"Should I go and try to find her?" Joe shrugged.

"It's up to you."

"Ugh, you're no help." He shrugged again. I quickly got up and started to walk towards the park. I knew that she liked that park. She wasn't there. I tried her cell phone. She didn't answer. I was beginning to worry. Did our fight really hurt her that much?

**Oliver's POV**

"Wow, Lilly. You're really good at bowling." She laughed and shrugged. She already had two strikes and I had none.

"It takes practice," she said. I laughed and went my turn. It was the last frame. Lilly went her turn, then the game was over. She had won by a lot of points.

"Great job, Lilly." We high-fived each other. We sat at the table while taking off our bowling shoes. "What should we do now?" She shrugged.

"We should go surfing!"

"Deal." We took our shoes back, then started to race each other to the beach.

**Miley's POV**

The bag opened. I felt dead. I was sure I had plenty of bruises from the bag being moved around so much. The light was so bright that I couldn't see anything for a minute. Finally, I saw two outlines of people. Then, I saw their faces. I gasped. They smiled.

"Surprise!"

"What do you want with me?"

"We don't want your wedding to happen."

"Why?"

"We want Nick."

"You can't have him."

"Yeah we can. And we have an advantage."

"How?"

"We have her." A girl walked in through a door. I gasped again. I thought she was dead.

**Nick's POV**

I called Lilly and Oliver.

"Hello?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly! Miley is missing!"

"How?"

"I'll explain it later, but we need to find her!"

"Okay, where are you?"

"The park by our houses."

"Okay. Oliver and I will be there soon."

"Okay, bye." I sat there and waited for them to come.

When they finally got there, I sighed with relief. They ran out of the car and over to me. I was sitting on the grass. They sat in front of me.

"Okay, Nick. What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Miley and I were in my room. She decided to move out of her house and into mine. I was telling her that I didn't think it was a good idea and she got mad at me. We said things and she ran out. I've been looking for her and calling her, but nothing." Lilly and Oliver looked horrified.

"Oh my gosh! We need to find her! Who knows what's happening!" I nodded. "You last saw her at your house?"

"Yeah."

"What was she wearing?"

"Her Hannah clothes. A really sad and pained face that looked like she hated me." I started to feel tears come to my eyes. I've never cried before. I really missed Miley and was scared that she was missing, so I wasn't surprised.

"We need to tell her dad."

"You guys should. He doesn't really like me and especially not now. Not that I lost his daughter."

"You didn't lose her, Nick. She lost herself." Lilly stood up and called Miley's dad. She came back and sat down. "He said he'd be here in a second." When her dad pulled up, he ran over to us and sat down.

"How did she get lost?" I told him what happened. He glared at me. "First, what happened at my house and now you lose her! Great!" I looked down, depressed.

"It's not his fault, Mr. Stewart." He glared at Lilly.

"Maybe not, but he did help her decide to run away." I sighed.

"Let's just try and find her. Oliver and I will go together. You two go together." He looked like he didn't want to go with me. "Come on, Oliver." She and Oliver got in Lilly's car. Mr. Stewart and I got into his car. We drove around and tried calling her. Nothing worked.

**April's POV**

"April?" I knew I looked smug. "I thought you were dead." I shook my head. I just said I was going to die a sad, depressed death. I never did say I was dead. Mikayla looked smug, too. Demi just looked a little uncomfortable. "What do you guys want from me?"

"We want Nick."

"You can't!"

"Why? He doesn't want you and you know that. He even proved it with his 'go back home' attitude."

"He was just trying to make me not ruin my life."

"Yeah, that's why you guys got into a fight about it. Just face it, Miley, he doesn't love you. He can't give you what you want."

"What makes you think he'll give you what you want?"

"Because we're gorgeous and can give him everything."

"And I couldn't?"

"Nope." I saw tears come to Miley's eyes. It only made me want to laugh at her. That whole time, Demi didn't say anything. Only Mikayla and I were talking.

"So, either you leave Nick alone or we will make your wedding hell," Mikayla threatened. A few tears started to spill over Miley's eyelids. She sniffled.

"Fine," she said, really sad. "You win. You can have Nick. I don't want him."

**Haha, bet you didn't expect that, did you? April's back! And no, no one ever proved that she was dead, so she's still alive. If you don't remember her, she's the new girl from The New Girl 1. What do you think? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Miley Was Here

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

Chapter 9: Miley Was Here

**April's POV**

We smiled. We had finally won with Miley/Hannah. Yes, I knew who she actually was. She didn't know that, though. And I did plan on telling Mikayla about this.  
"Good," Mikayla said. "And to make sure about this, we already have your destination where we are dropping you off." She smiled evilly.

**Miley's POV**

"Remember, you can't tell anyone or else," Mikayla said while driving. Demi and April were on either side of me to make sure I didn't do anything. She stopped the car while April pushed me out of the car. My destination was Jake's house. They drove away, no doubt going to find Nick. Jake's front door opened and I saw him.

"Miley?" I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. "What's wrong?" I started to cry.

"I can't tell you."

"Do you want to come in?" I nodded. He led me to a couch. We sat down. "Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping away a tear.

"I can't tell you, but I don't love Nick anymore," I lied.

"What?" he asked, surprised. "I thought you loved him a lot. Why don't you love him? What happened?" I shook my head.

"I just don't." Jake hugged me.

"I'm sorry."

"Jake," I started, but got cut off.

"Jakey, where are you?" Traci called. Jake pulled away and looked the way her voice was coming. "Oh, here you are." She noticed me and scrunched her nose. "Who is this?"

"Miley, my best friend."

"Oh." She sat next to Jake. "Jakey, I'm bored. Let's do something." Jake looked at me, then back at Traci.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Ugh, fine." She stormed off upstairs.

"Miley? Please tell me what happened." I looked deep into his eyes. He really wanted to know. I found trust, too.

"Okay." I started to tell him what happened. By the end, I was crying again.

"Oh my gosh, Miley! That's terrible! Why would they do that?"

"Because they want Nick."

"Well, will Nick want them?" I had been afraid to even think of this question, because I didn't want to know the answer.

"Maybe April."

"Then, we have to go tell him."

"I can't! They said 'or else'."

"Fine, I'll go talk to him. I won't say everything, maybe just some things."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Wait! Don't leave me with-" He closed the door. Now I was stuck here with Traci and I didn't think she would like the Miley side of me.

**Lilly's POV**

"Oliver. This isn't working. I don't see her at all." Oliver sighed and turned to me.

"I know." I parked the car.

"Why don't we call Nick? See if they see anything?" Oliver nodded. I pulled out my cell phone to call him. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Nick, did you find her?"

"No. How about you? Any luck?"

"No." We decided to meet up.

**Nick's POV**

"Yeah, while you are waiting for Lilly, I'll go look some more." Mr. Stewart agreed and I walked off. When I was far away, I saw Mikayla. I ran up to her, knowing she might know where Miley is seeing as she's helping with our wedding.

"Mikayla!" She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Nick."

"Mikayla, have you seen Miley?" She put on a confused face.

"No, why?"

"She's gone missing!"

"Oh no. That is so horrible!" I nodded. "Here, I'll help you try to find her."

"Thanks." We walked along the sidewalks and called out Miley's name. Eventually, we came to this park and rested there. We sat on the bench.

"Oh my gosh, why did she just leave like that?" I shrugged. I really missed her. When (I refused to think if) I saw her again, I would do anything to make her forget about our fight. Anything. "Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, maybe she ran away because she's tired of everything in this life. Maybe she went to be Hannah the whole time."

"You know about Hannah?" She nodded.

"And....I saw her kissing Jake the other day. Maybe she doesn't love you anymore, maybe she loves him." Tears started coming to my eyes. If she didn't love me, why did she say yes to me? She should have said yes to Jake. "But, it's okay. You have other friends and people. They'll help you get through this. Like me. I'm here to help you." I looked at her. She really did look concerned. I didn't want to believe Miley didn't love me. But with her missing, it was kind of hard to not.

I opened my eyes. It was bright and sunny. I lifted my head up and looked around. I was at a park on a bench. Mikayla was sitting right next to me. Then, all the events from the previous night came back to me. I was depressed all over again. I sighed and stood up, ready to look some more for Miley. I started to walk away from the park, when I saw Jake running. He looked like he was trying to find someone. Aren't we all? When he saw me, he stopped.

"Nick!"

"Jake."

"Miley's missing."

"I know that."

"You don't sound worried." I shrugged.

"I know she's probably with you. You guys kissed the other day." Jake looked shocked.

"How did you know?" I shrugged. "Anyway, I came here to tell you something."

"What?" He opened his mouth to speak, but someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Mikayla. She was watching Jake.

"Mikayla."

"Jake." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Nick, I need to talk to you," Jake said.

"About what?"

"If it's about Miley, I want to hear," Mikayla said.

"No, it's not. Nick, come on." Jake grabbed my hand and yanked me to follow him. We kept walking. He wouldn't tell me where we were going. Finally, we stopped in front of his house.

"Jake, why are we at your house?" He pulled me inside.

"I know where Miley is." My heart jumped, but I ignored it.

"Of course you do. She loves you."

"Nick, she loves you. She wants to marry you. Why would she do that if she didn't love you?"

"Why did you two kiss then?"

"I don't know! We weren't thinking! But, Nick, I need to tell you something before it's too late."

"What?"

"Miley was kidnapped by Mikayla and Demi. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but she told me. Mikayla and someone else want you and they threatened Miley to stay away from you." I rolled my eyes.

"Nice joke, Jake." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not joking!"

"Fine. You say you know where Miley is?" He nodded. "Then show me." He took me to his living room.

"She was here! Where did she go?" He started looking through the house. He stopped by me. "Nick! They could have taken her because she told me! Nick, she could die!" He started to shake me.

"I see why you're an actor, Jake."

"Nick! I'm not acting! This is the truth!"

"Uh huh." I walked out of his house.

"Nick! Just don't tell anyone, then."

"Whatever." I started to walk back to try and find everyone.

**Miley's POV**

That's it. The wedding must be over. I just felt my heart break. It must have meant Mikayla or April had gotten through to Nick. I couldn't see Mikayla doing it; April I could. She had done it before. I sighed and almost started crying. I couldn't cry yet. I had to be strong. I had to be strong to show people I didn't need him. If I didn't....they could get me.

**Hola! Okay, I know this chapter is horrible, but I'm sorry. I'll try and write a more interesting chapter next time! So, tell me what you think! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10: Napril?

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

Chapter 10: Napril?

**Lilly's POV**

"Oliver? It's getting really late."

Oliver nodded.

"I know. Maybe we should tell Mr. Stewart that we need to go home."

I nodded, agreeing. We walked over to Mr. Stewart.

"Mr. Stewart, we need to go home."

He sighed.

"Yeah, it is pretty late. Okay, you guys can go. Bye."

"Bye," Oliver and I said.

We walked away from him and to my car. I got into the driver's side and Oliver got into the passenger's side. I started to drive to his house. I pulled up in front of his house. He unbuckled and was about to get out, but stopped and turned to me.

"Hey, Lilly. Wanna come inside?"

"What happened to us being tired?"

Oliver shrugged.

"Okay, then."

He started getting out again.

"No, wait!"

He turned around, smiling.

"I mean, what would we do?"

"Watch a move? Play games."

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll come."

"Perfect," I heard him whisper.

I turned off the car and followed him into his house. We decided to watch a movie. It was the _Notebook_.

The night was perfect. I was with Oliver. Nothing could go wrong.

**Nick's POV**

I walked away from Jake's house. No wonder he was an actor, but why would he lie like that? What if he wasn't, though? No, he was. I just knew it.

I walked back to the park. I didn't see anyone there. They must have gone home. It was one in the morning. I slowly walked home. I knew it was my fault that Miley ran away. Next time I'll just give her what she wants. I hated myself. I would never forgive myself. Maybe Jake was better for her. He would never do something like this to her.

I went up to my room and tried to sleep, but couldn't. I stayed up the whole night. I tried not to, but I couldn't help but think about the bad things that might be happening to Miley.

The morning finally came, and I was beyond tired. I got up and walked downstairs, into the kitchen. Joe was in there. He was listening to the radio. I grabbed a bowl and poured cereal. I sat down and started to eat. I decided to listen to the radio with Joe and not complain about it being on. It could help me stop thinking about how horrible I am.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go_

I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

_  
I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me  
_

_  
And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go_

I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

Cause without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need

And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay.

I could have started crying right then and there. I could have. But, no, I didn't. Instead I ran out of the house in my pajamas, going to try and find Miley. I was running down the streets. When I was sure I was going to be caught by my fans, I turned around. I was sure Miley wouldn't be in that part of town. It was ghetto-ish. When I was a block from my house, a girl walked up to me.

"Nick?"

I turned to her, ready to sign an autograph. My eyes opened wide. I thought she was dead....

"Hi, Nick."

It was April. But, how did she....I thought....

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"I thought you were dead."

She smiled.

"Nope. I didn't die. I know how that note sounded, but no. I'm still here!"

"Oh," I mumbled.

"What's wrong, though?"

"Um....Hannah's missing."

"Hannah? Oh, you mean Miley."

"How do you know about Miley?"

"Let's just say I know things."

She smiled again.

"So, how did she go missing?"

"We had a fight."

April frowned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She paused. "What was your fight about?"

I looked at her. Something about her always made me feel safe around her. Well, that was until I left to go by someone else. But, when I'm near her, I can't think about that. I think how great she is....

"She wanted to....do something...."

"Oh. I see. I'm so sorry."

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Do you need help looking?"

I nodded. She smiled a little.

"Okay, I'll help."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We started to look through the town. I had a wig and other things on so no one would recognize me. We stopped near a park. We sat on a bench to rest.

"I wonder where she could be."

"I don't know."

"Nick...."

I looked at her.

"If we can't find her. And I'd hate to say this, but maybe you should move on."

I was afraid I'd have to do that.

"But, don't worry. You have great friends. Everyone will be there for you."

I nodded.

"Do you want to keep looking?"

I nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

We stood up. I was too numb to notice she took my hand and held it.

**Miley's POV**

Traci walked downstairs. She noticed I was still here.

"Ugh, what are you still doing here?"

"Uh...."

"You know what? Don't answer that. I don't care."

She sat down on the couch across from me.

"Traci? Are you happy with Jake?"

She looked at me.

"Why? Do you like him? Because if you steal him...."

I shook my head.

"No, no. I don't. Besides I have – had – a boyfriend."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh. I know who you are. You're the one who's marrying Nick Grey."

I nodded.

"Oh wow. But, what did you mean had?"

Uh oh, what was I supposed to say?

"Uh....well, we just had a fight. I don't know anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"So, you're best friends with Jake?"

I nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's cool."

I shrugged.

"We should totally hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"How about now?"

"Sure."

"Where should we go?"

"Um....the mall?"

Traci brightened up.

"Perfect! Let's go!"

I followed Traci to her car. It's not like Nick was going to look there.

**Nick's POV**

April and I kept walking around. No one was noticing me and I was happy. There were many paparazzi, though. April and I would go into every store that we passed by. Now we were near the mall. So many people were here.

"Nick?"

I turned to April.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, then let's eat."

"Okay."

We walked into a store with food. We ordered and sat down, waiting for it.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really miss her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still sorry."

I shrugged. She changed where she was sitting. She changed to the seat right next to me.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks."

"Nick," she whispered.

I turned to her. I was instantly mesmerized. She leaned forward. Her lips touched mine and her hands flew to my head. My hands went to her hips. She was a great kisser. Everyone around us gasped. We didn't pull away. Like I said, when I was by April, I couldn't do anything else but everything wrong. Cameras started flashing and April pulled away. I realized my disguise was off. Everyone knew I was Nick. Everyone knew I was marrying Miley. No one knew she was gone. Everyone knew I just made out with someone else. I knew I was going to die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I_ had_ to find Miley or something worse could happen.

**Hola everyone! And I know that there are different versions of that song, so I'm just going to clarify that I went by the version of Avril Lavigne.  
****So, are you so sad that summer is ending, too? I know I am. It feels like it just started! Boo hoo!  
****So, what do you think? Please review!  
****P.S. I didn't proofread this chapter, so if there are a lot of mistakes, sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11: No

**The New Girl 3: Make It or Break It (The Wedding Edition)**

**A/N: I know it's long, sorry! But please still enjoy!**

Chapter 11: _No -- _The Ending of Part 1

**Miley's POV**

Traci and I walked into Oliver Garden. We ordered our food, then sat down to eat it. There was a TV showing the news.

"And now we have Bob with some really exciting news."

"Thank you, Linda." It looked like Bob was somewhere with a lot of people. "We have right here, the one, the only.... Nick Grey!"

I dropped my sandwich.

"And look who's with him!"

The camera zoomed in to show Nick with April. I started to choke on my sandwich.

"Watch what happened earlier."

The screen went to an earlier video.

"Nick," April said.

Nick looked at her. He was looking into her eyes. He looked happy and....in love almost. Tears started coming to my eyes. April leaned in. Their lips touched. I saw his hands go around her waist while hers went to his hair. His blonde wig fell off. Everyone around them gasped. Then, it went back to Bob.

"So, what does this mean? Is the wedding off? What will his fiancée say? Is this his new girlfriend? We don't know yet, but we will soon. This is Bob. Back to you Linda."

"Thanks, Bob." Linda kept talking, but I ignored her.

Traci turned to me.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. He's not worth it, Miley. Dump him."

I couldn't answer her. I could barely register what she said. I started crying. How could Nick do this to me? I didn't do anything to deserve it. Traci walked next to me.

"Maybe we should go, Miley. People will be suspicious. Come on. Let's go to my house."

I nodded and followed her. I hoped no one would stop me.

Traci and I went into her house. She put her arm around me as we sat on her couch.

"I'm so sorry, Miley. If there is anything you want me to do, just tell me."

I shrugged.

I sat there, crying for an hour or so. Finally, I was just sniffling. Traci's phone started to ring. I guessed it was Jake. I think he heard the news. Traci told him we would go to his house. We got into her car and she drove there. Jake walked outside as we pulled up. I got out, ran up to him, and he hugged me. I started to cry into his chest again. Jake held me tight. When, I pulled away, he kept an arm around me. We walked into his house and sat on the couch. Traci had to leave to go somewhere. Jake and I just sat there.

"Miley," he finally said. "I'm _so _sorry. And if Nick keeps doing this like he did on tour a few years ago, he isn't worth your time. He can't keep breaking your heart. You're a special girl who deserves better. And if he ever hurts you again, you come tell me and I'll deal with him."

I laughed. Jake always tries to be so tough.

"What?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

I looked up at him. He moved my hair out of my face.

"Do you feel at least a little bit better now?"

I nodded.

"Just a little."

He smiled some.

"Good."

We sat quietly for a minute. Finally, I broke it.

"Jake? Can I borrow your guitar?"

He nodded.

"Sure, just let me go get it."

"Okay."

He got up and brought the guitar down. I took it from him and started to strum. I could feel a song coming on.

_When all this pain_

_Goes away today_

_Maybe I will find _

_A nice place to stay_

_When you broke my heart_

_You know you tore me right apart_

_I know you had no feelings_

_Just one meaning _

**Chorus**

You wanted to hurt

You wanted to scar

My heart

It shouldn't hurt this bad

I shouldn't be crying this hard

Please just tell me

What now X2

_Maybe I will_

_Find another boy_

_Hopefully he will_

_Be kinder than you_

_When you walked away_

_Without a single word to say_

_I know you wanted to be_

_Without me now_

_Chorus_

_Just tell me_

_What were you thinking_

_Just leaving me_

_I hope you that_

_I'm gonna move on _

_You have fun_

_Living your_

_Hypocrite life_

_You wanted to hurt_

_You wanted to scar_

_My heart_

_It doesn't hurt anymore_

_I'm not gonna cry anymore_

_I'm just gonna tell you_

_What else _

_What else do you have_

_You know I can take it_

_Not gonna break_

_Bring it on _

_Bring it on_

I looked over at Jake. He was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious now.

"Oh, wow, Miley. That was a really good song."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

He smiled back. We sat silent for a minute. Finally, we started to talk again.

"Miley? I think it's time for you to have a Hannah concert. You haven't had one in forever."

"Yeah, okay."

"And guess what?"

"What?" I asked, nervous.

"I already set one up. It's for tonight. I set it up a few days ago."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if you're mad at me."

I shrugged.

"Nah. I guess not."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I should go see my band. I need to know the songs we're playing."

"Okay, I'll drive you."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Jake."

**Nick's POV**

I sat at home, in my room. I was curled up in my bed. I locked the door so no one could come in. I didn't feel like doing anything. Miley was gone, I kissed another girl. What else was left for me to do with my life? I didn't know.

I heard a knock at my door. I didn't say anything.

"Nick, come on. Open up!" It was Joe. I still didn't say anything. "Nick! Don't make me go get the key to your door and open it." Little did he know, I hid the key. "And if I can't find it, I will knock this door down!"

I rolled my eyes. Like he was strong enough to do that.

"Nicholas Jerry Grey! I will be back with the key! Just you wait!"

I heard him walk away. I sat up in my bed. I had to prove to Miley I was trust worthy. I didn't even mean to kiss April. It was a really stupid thing to do. I could picture Miley sitting in her room, crying with her guitar lying next to her. It was her best friend at times like this. I imagined her trying to come up with a song, but not being able to. I didn't want to try and write a song right then. I was too busy hating myself.

I looked around my room, and my eyes landed on my dresser. I got up without thinking what I was doing and opened the bottom drawer. It was filled with papers. They were all folded. Some had hearts and smiles on the outside in Miley's favorite color – pink. I picked one out at random and opened it. I slid my fingers across it. It had been folded so many times, I could feel the crease easily. When Miley first gave it to me in fourth grade, I had read it so many times. I'd read it before I went to bed, right when I woke up, before school, when I missed her, when I was lonely, and so many other times. I loved her little notes. I had heard rumors that she had a crush on me. I half believed it. The notes gave it away. And I knew inside that I liked her, too. I just didn't know if I wanted her to know. I started to read the note.

_Dear Nick,_

_The fourth grade isn't fun. I wish we were already in tenth grade. Maybe then the older kids wouldn't make fun of us. It's not our fault that we're younger than them. It's not like we got to choose when we were born. Ha ha._

_Anyway, so, what are you doing? Besides reading my note anyway. Wait, I think I see you staring at me. Why are you doing that? You know, it's hard to write while being stared at. Okay, good. You stopped. Now I can concentrate._

_You know, I just decided I don't care if you stare at me. You can stare at me as long as you want. I don't care. I kind of like it. OMG! Do I sound creepy? I don't mean to. Please don't think of me like that. You should know me well enough to know I'm not creepy, just crazy. :)_

_So, please write back._

_~Miley :)_

I closed the note and looked at the outside. This one was covered in smiley-faces. I smiled. I folded that one up and pulled out another one. This one had smiles too, but a lot less of them. I opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Nicholas,_

_I am sorry that I stole your cookie from your lunchbox. But, you shouldn't have told on me. I didn't tell my daddy on you when you stole my teddy bear. I know I got it back, but still. And besides, that cookie looked so good. It wasn't my fault I stole it while you weren't looking. I'm sorry that I made you cry. I promise to never do it again. It made me really, really sad. I won't steal anything from you again. But, maybe I'll make you cry again. You looked kinda cute._

_WAIT! DON'T READ THAT PART! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DON'T LISTEN TO ME!_

_~Miley_

I laughed as I closed the note. That one was from second grade. She always called me Nicholas when she was mad at me or pretending to be mad. I put it back and pulled out one more. This one was full of hearts. It had more hearts than the first one with the smiles had. And that one had a lot.

I slowly opened it. I had no clue what it would say.

_Dear Nick,_

_Do you like me?_

_Circle yes or no._

_Yes No_

I never did answer that one. I smiled. I was too afraid to tell her in seventh grade. I folded it up and pulled out another one. This one had nothing on the outside. As we got older, she didn't put anything on the outside anymore.

_Dear Nick,_

_Meet me at my house tonight. I hope we can still have that movie night tonight. That's why we are meeting at my house, btw. Please tell me if you can't come anymore. I'll understand._

_Miley_

That note was from ninth grade. It was the night I told her I liked her. I could remember everything about that night. It wasn't something I could forget.

I smiled and folded the note. I put all of them back and closed the drawer. I stood up and I noticed a necklace on my desk. It was a locket. I opened it. One side had Miley and me and the other side had just me. I realized it was Miley's necklace. She must have left it here last time she was over. I sighed and turned it around in my hands.

_**BOOM!**_

I jumped so high and the necklace flew out of my hands. I tried to watch where it went, but I jumped again.

_**BOOM!**_

I looked around, frantic. What could protect me? I saw a flashlight next to my dresser. I grabbed it and positioned it so that I was ready to use it as a weapon. I slowly walked to my door.

_**BOOM!**_

I stopped at my door and took a deep breath. Whatever was there, wouldn't hurt me. I had to tell myself that so I wouldn't chicken out from hitting the person. I quickly opened the door and swung down with the flashlight. I noticed a little too late who was banging on my door. I heard the flashlight hit his head hard. He fell down.

"Damn it, Nick! I told you I was going to knock down your door if I couldn't find they key. And I couldn't find it. Just because you're depressed, it doesn't mean you can murder me!" He glared at me. I put my hand out to help him up. He ignored it and got up himself.

"Sorry, Joe. I thought you were a robber trying to break in." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Nick. Now, you need to stay out of your room. Keeping yourself locked up won't help anything. You need to get out there and tell Miley you're sorry."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Joe. 'I'm sorry' will help _everything._" I rolled my eyes again. He crossed his arms.

"I was only trying to help."

"Nice, Joe, nice."

He had stomped his foot while he was talking. He pouted.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your boring old, depressed self."

He stomped away and I laughed. When he was gone, I sighed. I walked back into my room, shut my door, grabbed my guitar, a notebook and a pen, and then sat on my bed. As lyrics came to me, I wrote them down. When I was done, I played it on my guitar. I smiled, happy with the song. I laid back smiling.

"_NICK GREY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND HURRY UP!"_ Joe yelled.

I sighed, then followed his voice and ended up downstairs. He was staring at the TV screen. When I walked up to him, he pointed to the TV. I folded my arms across my chest and then turned around. The news was on. The news lady was standing in front of a crowd of screaming people.

"And I'm here at The Stadium of Fire, waiting for Miss Hannah Montana to show up. Why you ask? Because she's having an unexpected concert! It was announced 40 minutes ago. Not too surprisingly, it's already sold out. Standing behind me or some of her many fans." She walked up to one of them. "What do think of a concert so suddenly?" The girl screamed.

"I think it's _so_ freaking awesome! I love Hannah so much! She's the best singer ever!" She screamed again.

"Well, there you have it. Now, this concert is at 7:00. _I_ even got tickets! Well, back to the studio."

I turned to look at the clock on the wall. 6:15. I could make it if I hurry. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my keys. As I ran past Joe, he tried to talk to me.

"Wow. Hey, Nick. Where are you going?"

"I have to go see Miley."

"'Kay, dude. You go. Wait! I'll come!"

"Okay, then come on!" I rushed.

I ran to the car and started it. Joe quickly got in and I drove quickly to the stadium. It was 7:00 by the time I found a place to park. I could hear the fans screaming Hannah's name. I ran up to the doors.

"Ticket," the guard said.

"I don't have one, but I'm Nick Grey."

"Ticket," he said again.

I sighed. Joe pushed me aside.

"Look, let us talk to someone." When the guy didn't do anything, Joe tried again. "You see, we are from Grey Brothers. We should be allowed to go in."

The guard looked a t a clipboard, then back to us.

"The only person from Grey Brothers allowed is Kevin Grey."

"I'm Kevin," I quickly said.

The guard eyed me.

"I thought you said you were Nick."

"Well, Kevin is Hannah's nickname for me."

"Fine, go in. And you're allowed one guest."

I grabbed Joe and ran in.

"Enjoy the show!" the guard yelled after us.

I pulled out my phone as I was running. 7:15.

Joe and I got backstage. Jake looked over and saw me. He walked over.

"What are you doing here?"

"I believe you now. April, Demi, and Mikayla kidnapped her. Do you know if Miley wants to talk to me?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't think she does."

I slumped my shoulders. "I just need a way to tell her I'm sorry. I'd do anything for her to forgive me. I made the biggest mistake of my life. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I need her in my life. That's the reason I want to marry her. I want her to be mine and I'll be hers. As Miley would say, I'd be her Edward." I laughed a little without humor and looked up at Jake. "I'm not doing so good with that, am I?"

He shook his head. "But, instead of telling me this, you should tell her."

I nodded. I would tell her. I just didn't know when.

At around 8:30, Hannah stopped singing.

"So, how are ya'll?"

"_GREAT!" _the crowd screamed. Hannah smiled.

"That's wonderful! And, I have a question." She paused, still smiling. "You all know who Miley Stewart is, right?"

The crowd answered yes.

"Okay, well, would you be mad if I let her sing a song?"

That got my attention.

"_NO!" _the crowd screamed.

"Okay, then. Give her one minute, and she'll be right out!" Hannah blew them a kiss and ran offstage the opposite side I was on.

I turned to Jake. "Why's Miley going to sing?"

"Well, she wrote a song and she didn't want Hannah to sing it. It didn't sound like Hannah. She decided to sing it as Miley." He shrugged.

"Oh."

I turned back so I could see the stage. Miley ran out. She had a guitar with her. She sat on a stool with it and the microphone in front of her.

"Hey everyone! Thank you so much for letting me sing!" The crowd screamed. "Ready?"

**Miley's POV**

I smiled into the audience, the lights blinding me. The drummer counted us off, and I started to play the guitar. I sang the song I sang to Jake earlier. As it was ending, the crowd went wild. My smile filled my whole face. That's my favorite part of performing. The crowd. I wanted to know what Jake was thinking, so I turned my face. I saw Nick. I swear my smile was gone instantly. What was he doing here? Only Kevin was allowed. His eyes met mine. I put as much pain into my eyes as I could. I knew he could see it. His eyes were apologizing. I shook my head just little. He saw it. He looked at someone to his left, nodded a little, then walked out onto the stage. The crowd fell silent. He walked up to me and stopped. I didn't look at him or the crowd.

"Miley," he whispered. "I am so sorry. So, so sorry. I want you in my life. I can't live without you. What I did was unacceptable. I would understand if you never want to see me again. But, please, tell me now. I don't want my heart to break any longer. I do understand I did this to you, but I didn't drag it on. So, tell me now."

I didn't answer him. I knew his voice was going into the microphone. He wasn't close to it, but it was projecting into it. He tried not to talk into it.

"First, Miley, I want to sing you a song. Then, please tell me."

I saw him take a guitar from a guy in my band. He stood next to me again and started playing and singing.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

He paused for a second, then started another song. This one a little louder.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Buildin' up the strength just to say_

I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leavin' your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say  
Yeah

That I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
And it's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way

His eyes caught mine. They were beautiful songs. I knew he could read that in my face. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I slowly took it. I unfolded it and I knew a camera was zooming in to show it on the big screen. It said:

_Dear Miley,_

_Do you still love me?_

_Circle yes or no._

_Yes No_

I looked up at him with my eyes tight. I was just going to tell him. I didn't care if the microphone was right there, and everyone would hear my answer. I just didn't care anymore.

"No."

With that, I walked off the stage, shoving the note at him, and not even bothering to look back at him – or anyone.

**Hey everyone! I am **_**so**_** sorry that it took me so long to update! Please don't be mad. And just for making you wait so long, I made a super-duper long chapter. No, lol. I didn't know how long it was going to be until I was done with it. But, anyway, what do you think? And I think I'm going to have different parts. You know, like part 1, 2, 3? Anyway, that was the end of part one. I'll maybe come up with a name for it later.**

**So, please review!**

**P.S. The song that Miley's sings, I wrote. I love to write songs, also. And I got the lyrics for the songs Nick sang from A-Z Lyrics. If they're wrong, sorry! I was too busy writing, so I didn't check to make sure they are okay.**


End file.
